Red Strands of Thread
by StarLightRaven-dead
Summary: The darkness wouldn't comfort him this night. Rather, it would swallow him up and spit him out with his mind crushed and mushed into a fine bowl of bloody oatmeal. This made his back twitch in slight fear, but he continued up the narrow side entrance after grinding the cigarette into a fine dust beneath his metal shoes. Warning- Extreme Gore/ Male x Male


**:Warning: This story contains extreme Gore, not for the faint of heart and Male X Male:**

**Chapter 1: Give me your Heart**

Shadow rarely smoked.

The small paper wrapping carried no relief other than the feeling of it between his fingers, the chemicals within it virtually useless against his immune system (His body protecting him from all harmful substances). The smoke lazily drifted into the cold air capturing him within a looping train of thought, this unfocussed mind becoming a regular since being put on pills. The small pills being used for his constant nightmares and night terrors (As well as preventing further memory loss), and while they were fairly affective they had their downsides. The medicine causing his reactions to be delayed at times, and small things within his surroundings being warped and changed.

But this wasn't the reason behind his stress, it was simply the reason he currently had a problem deciding what to do with the source of his stress. The proper source was the sudden disappearances of human children, and twisted up entrails being hung like decorations on bare leafed trees. Which would been fine enough if the gore wasn't hung in locations that the shadowy hedgehog had visited regularly, putting parental suspension on him and confining him to a paper work only job at GUN. And the fact the hedgehog was taking medication wasn't currently working in his favor either. "Fuck." Shadow muttered quietly, another puff of twisting smoke fading into the night, and his thoughts becoming clear, like a faint light within the darkness. He would have to return to his small apartment soon, since he didn't want to arouse further suspension for being seen alone in the night.

But something within himself whispered for him not to go inside the apartment, that the darkness wouldn't comfort him this night. Rather, it would swallow him up and spit him out with his mind crushed and mushed into a fine bowl of bloody oatmeal. This made his back twitch in slight fear, but he continued up the narrow side entrance after grinding the cigarette into a fine dust beneath his metal shoes.

-0-

"Sonic?" The said blue hedgehog's head shot up, droopy and glassy eyes shifting over to the two tailed fox staring concernedly at him.

"I'm fine little buddy, just... just tired." Sonic responded giving the younger a small gentle smile for extra reassurance.

"Where have you been at night." The blunt statement caught the blue hedgehog off guard, something within himself twisting painfully at this question. Twisting at the fact his brother had taken notice and acknowledged his sudden late night escapes. Sonic became saddened as the dark hand laid it's self on his shoulder, claws slipping into his peach colored shoulder. A sudden hissing sound slamming into him at full volume, and gloved hands slightly twitching as Sonic felt prickles behind his eyes. And at his older brother's sudden twitching and dilation of pupils, Tails backed away.

"At Amy's!' Sonic suddenly forced out, words tumbling out in a slightly mixed up jumble. And at this answer Tails settled, nodding far too quickly to be normal and racing away. While the hedgehog buried his face into gloved hands sobbing silently after the fox's escape, whining a quite _'He won't tell' _only for the lights to flicker and have his head smashed into the wooden table. The body went limp as blood slowly seeped from in-between closed eyes, yellow tinted foam slipping forth and landing quietly to the ground.

Pin-pricked red eyes gleamed at the sound of a plane engine starting, a butcher readying himself for his next creation.

_"Please don't hurt him."_

_"He wont tell."_

_"I swear._

_"Please."_

There was a sick squishing and crunching as the engine slowly puttered out.

-0-

The sent of rot was strong within his room, something lumpy and oddly _wet _laying under the _red _covers of his bed, the lights unable to work properly in an almost stereotypical manner. Shadow silently hoped that the lump was created by the medication, that the scent was fabricated along with the unsightly thing. But everything seemed so _real _so _touchable _so _alive_. So, the decision was made to walk forward, ripping the sheets from the lump and stumbling back in horror at the gory mess.

Organs twinned around broken pieces of ribs in a way reminiscent to a turkey, the stomach stuffed in the center. A note was nailed to the unsightly mass stating _'Enjoy the before show dinner.' _Shadow stumbled back, not expecting someone skilled enough to infiltrate his home without his knowing, and the sudden worry coming forth of _who's _body parts laid in his bed. It was probably a child's but this gave him no comfort, it simply disturbed him more that something would go to such extremes. This caused his mind to settle that the culprit was Mephiles wanting to screw him over for his actions in their pervious meeting's. Either way, escape was top priority as socks scrambled against the carpet, claws blindly scratching against unpainted walls.

The hallway he stumbled into violently _twisted _walls warping accordingly and becoming worryingly small, a grunt escaping as Shadow's face slammed into the ceiling. All the doors had became distorted, oddly long and twice as tall. Shrill screams coming from curving doors as Shadow burst forward in a fit of instinct, ghostly chubby hands reaching for his legs and arms. Trying to ensnare him in a web of long elastic arms, but the hedgehog managed to twist from every hold on him thanks to his flexibility and short ranged chaos control's. But for every pinprick of chaos energy used there was a significant drain, leaving him sleepier and sleepier until he was finally captured. His hands locked firmly on the knob to a door with a realistic heart printed on it in black ink, his body slamming on the ground once more as the hands released their iron hold. And with this the door was opened and closed with the ebony hedgehog wondering if he had finally gone off the deepend or if the pill's side effects were becoming more extreme.

Or this could all be a horrid drea- _"Ready for your performance?" _Shadow snarled at the question, resisting igniting his hand with chaos energy to avoid the mystery drain. Until the stranger tested boundaries, the creature's sharp claws gliding along slightly slender hips and sides. But this was retaliated with a harsh punch to the face, chaos energy lacing it to burn what Shadow had assumed was the other's face. However the attack met only air and before this could register the striped hedgehog was pinned to the ground, a fowl smelling breath blowing in his face with a distorted whisper. _"There's my star, now why don't you **sing**."_ Hands were back at his sides to rip and tear at flesh, earning a sharp growl from the victim.

"Who are you!" Shadow called out blindly, choking as his neck was roughly snatched up in a vice grip. A soft light forming as a single light-bulb suddenly came to life. The culprit having a dingy royal blue colored pelt and peach spots that were taking a step towards tan, while the quills and fur were clumped together with blood and odd pink chunks in places. But the most striking feature - it's eyes - focused down at it's prey. The eye's being red and glowing against a black background that made the tiny eyes even more disturbing, while blood staid at the edges of his eyes like tears.

_"I would prefer you not move sheep."_

"I- wha- sheep?" Shadow sputtered dumbfounded and horrified at this 'Sonic'.

_"Sheep. Sheep. Sheep. A little lamb for slaughter, ready to sing and sing 'till sleepy time.~" _The odd hedgehog sung lightly, his voice mimicking that of a female human child. Saliva dripping down with onto Shadow's head quills to create a wet mess, and causing the said hedgehog to lash out with two rounds of chaos spears. But the drain imminently crippled him sending him back on the floor as no spear hit their target. Shadow then bucked up, wanting to throw the hedgehog of his body, only for the nightmare to cling to his quills. _"Such a pretty sheep." _Was murmured quietly as the speaker's breath suddenly came out in gasps as the crimson striped hedgehog's lithe body was roughly traced.

"Don't make me bite-!" Shadow screamed as a high voltage shot of energy rushed through him, his arms and legs twitching and shaking violently. 'Sonic' smiled widely at this, sending periodic shocks through the bottom hedgehog's body. Licking up a thin trail of foam that dribbled from Shadow's mouth, before roughly crashing lips together to smear blood across Shadow's checks. Hands harshly caressing the twitching hedgehog's body, heat beginning to pool around for the both of them. Black and blue twined together as 'Sonic' wrapping their legs and arms around one another, constantly dragged the pained hedgehog into rough kisses. Shadow's clouded crimson eye's rolling back into his skull as hips were smashed together, the shocks becoming lesser in strength and almost pleasuring to him. The blue hedgehog let out a slight barking laugh at Shadow's _delicious_ faces, capturing the others face once more as they grinded and bumped up against on another. _"Ugh~ Little sheep." _'Sonic' groaned tearing into _his _small hedgehog without second thought, Shadow screaming and throwing his head back against the floor as his back arched as much as possible in the other's grip. The heat lasting for forever in the couple's own opinion, though their time was short.

Bright blue and red lights shinning through the tiny windows within the room. Sirens finally becoming audible to the tangled pair, shouts and commands echoing as Shadow's head lolled backwards. 'Sonic' smirked gently_"Curtain close, little sheep."_

* * *

Done!

Now, this isn't my best work and that lemon was lacking, but tis currently very late and I really wanted to give everyone a nice little Valentine's Day story. And although this is a little late, I hope everyone enjoys this! If you couldn't tell in this one it was Sonic EXE x Shadow, I don't really have a name for it- I just wish there was more of it.

But this was hard to write without mixing in my style for Fleetway and this almost was a Shadow x Lancelot or even Shadoom. But I'll save that for another day, so, once again thanks for the support guys and happy Valentines day!


End file.
